


Pokemon Parody Episode 1: Pilot

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Parody, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob's journey begins!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 1: Pilot

Hello my name is Bob and I'm finally ten years old! I finally get my first Pokémon.  

"Bob!" Yelled his mom named Mom, "Why are you talking to your imaginary friends again?" "I told you, they aren't my imaginary friends! They're the audience!"

"Come back out of the fourth wall!"

"Fine!" Bob replied in disappointment "I'm going to get a MAGIKARP!"

Later that day, Bob is running to find Prof. Oacuh, which is commonly mistaken as the famous Prof. Oak.

"Give me a MAGIKARP you old hag"

"OK, here is your level 2 MAGIKARP that can only do Splash, the worst move ever."

"Amazing!" So off Bob went and all the sudden a trainer randomly appeared out of literally nowhere

"POW!" The trainer said with crappy effects. "I'm Yarg, and I'm apparently your rival! Go ARCEUS!" So came out Yargs ARCEUS and not really knowing what to do Bob blurted out.

"MAGIKARP, use Splash!" And surprisingly it instantly killed the level 20 ARCEUS and leveled 3 times. "Woot, level 5!"


End file.
